Reckless Heart
by NessieDawson
Summary: Território do Arizona, 1866. Isabella Swan é dona de uma fazenda falida no indômito oeste americano, com uma irmã sonhadora que precisa de atenção e uma inóspita terra que rende muito pouco. Ela precisa de ajuda em sua fazenda e encontrará auxílio na figu
1. Capítulo Um

**CAPÍTULO UM**

_Território do Arizona, 1866_

Precisava de uma cama macia e limpa. Depois de seis semanas na estrada, uma boa dose de uísque e uma mulher experiente também cairiam bem. Alguns homens contentavam-se com essas três coisas. Ele era um deles. Sem pensar muito, Edward decidiu que a mulher podia esperar, mas o uísque não.

Ainda tinha de percorrer um longo e poeirento caminho até chegar em casa — se é que alguém podia chamar a pensão em Needle Creek de casa. Podia chamar o espaço ocupado pela própria sombra de casa, mas, nos últimos meses, Needle Creek tinha se mostrado um lugar tão bom quanto qualquer outro. Lá, arrumava um quarto confortável, uma refeição quente e uma mulher por um preço razoável. Era um povoado onde ninguém o conhecia, que o mantinha longe dos problemas, ou o atraía, dependendo de seu estado de espírito.

Mas, naquele momento, com a poeira da estrada na garganta e o estômago vazio, com exceção do uísque que acabara de beber, Edward estava muito cansado para arranjar problemas. Tudo o que desejava era encher o estômago e encontrar um lugar para passar a noite.

O sol mal havia se escondido por trás das montanhas e o _saloon_ onde Edward resolvera fazer uma parada já estava cheio. O lugar cheirava a bebida, suor e cigarro, mas Edward supunha que ele mesmo não devia estar cheirando muito bem. Talvez, pensou ele, fosse melhor pagar por um banho também, quando encontrasse o hotel da cidade. Havia cavalgado desde o Colorado, sem parar, e devia estar com areia até debaixo das unhas. Um banho cairia tão bem quanto uma noite de sono numa cama confortável.

Geralmente, Edward seguia viagem sem fazer qualquer parada no caminho. Quando voltava a Needle Creek, gostava de fazê-lo sem interrupção. Mas seu cavalo estava cansado e precisara de um descanso.

Era por isso que ele estava naquele bar agora. E era por isso que procuraria um quarto para passar a noite. Quando o sol surgisse no dia seguinte, juntaria suas coisas e partiria, deixando aquela cidade para trás, assim como já fizera com tantas outras. Essa era sua vida. Pelo menos, tinha sido nos últimos anos.

Agora que estava com quase trinta, a vida de forasteiro começava a parecer vazia. Continuava apreciando suas viagens, mas começava a se perguntar quando teria um lugar certo para o qual voltar.

Sentado diante do balcão, ele observou enquanto o barman oferecia fumo aos clientes. Bebendo um gole de uísque, imaginou se podia se dar ao luxo de fumar um cigarro ou se devia esperar para depois da comida. Se fosse sua vontade poderia comprar o fumo. Levava no bolso um mês de salário e havia resistido ao impulso de apostar metade no pôquer. Não que sentisse necessidade de economizar. Nos últimos tempos apenas mantinha o dinheiro no bolso para aproveitar estadias mais decentes e lugares menos obscuros. O tempo de se aventurar por _saloons_ de fama duvidosa e hospedarias de baixa categoria havia muito fora deixado para trás.

O barman se aproximou de onde Edward estava, oferecendo-lhe fumo que dizia ter sido trazido do leste. Edward avaliou o produto, surpreendendo-se quando constatou que o homem falava a verdade, e deu-lhe algumas moedas por uma quantidade que seria suficiente para distraí-lo durante a viagem.

— Existe algum lugar por aqui onde se possa ter uma noite de sono decente? — Edward perguntou ao barman depois de encerrada a venda.

— Na Brandon's Inn. — respondeu o outro, concentrado em contar o dinheiro. — Fica no fim dessa rua, primeira curva à direita.

— A comida lá é boa? — Edward terminou de beber e, como o uísque não era bom o bastante para repetir a dose, colocou umas moedas sobre o balcão.

— O lugar tem ótimos quartos e as refeições mais saborosas da região. — disse o barman e se afastou para fazer mais negócios.

Edward se levantou, captou uma ou duas cabeças se virando para observá-lo, e caminhou para a saída do _saloon_. Era um homem alto, ombros largos e expressão feroz. Estava habituado a receber muitos olhares assustados e cautelosos quando passava. E nunca sentira necessidade de parecer mais amigável.

Quando saiu para a rua mal iluminada pela luz das lamparinas, seguiu em direção à pousada indicada pelo barman. O bafo quente do dia tinha sido dragado pela brisa gelada do anoitecer no deserto. Caminhando pela calçada, o ar frio no rosto, Edward sentiu-se grato por não ter de dormir ao ar livre naquela noite.

Quando estava prestes a dobrar a esquina, uma movimentação no beco do outro lado da rua chamou sua atenção. Dando de ombros, imaginou que devia ser apenas uma briga entre bêbados.

Foi quando uma menina, com uma expressão assustada no rosto, saiu correndo de dentro do beco. Ela avistou Edward e, sabe-se lá Deus por que, correu na direção dele, os olhos arregalados num pedido mudo de socorro.

Um segundo depois de a garota se postar atrás de Edward, como se ele fosse um escudo de proteção, um rapaz saiu de dentro do beco. O rapaz também fitou Edward, os olhos escuros e perigosos, por um longo tempo. Quando observou a mão que ele mantinha casualmente no coldre da pistola, o rapaz exibiu um sorriso amarelo.

— Então é verdade o que dizem, não é? — disse ele. — Edward Cullen está de passagem pelo Arizona. E parece disposto a entrar numa boa briga.

— Não estou disposto a entrar numa briga. — replicou Edward com tranquilidade. — Nem você está.

— Deixe a garota para mim e você não morre. — aconselhou o rapaz, separando as pernas em desafio e abaixando a mão até o coldre do revólver.

— Ela não parece querer sua companhia. — Edward o observou tamborilar os dedos sob a arma. Ele tinha uma cicatriz no dorso da mão, usava um coldre, apenas um, com a pele desgastada na borda. Calmamente, Edward levantou a cabeça para fitá-lo nos olhos. — Vai ser melhor para você se deixar a garota em paz.

— Você tem fama de ser rápido. — O rapaz ignorou o aviso. Agora, parecia mais interessado em entrar num duelo contra Edward Cullen. O fato de que alguns homens tivessem se aproximado apenas o deixou mais vaidoso. — Ouvi dizer que acabou com Buckett Bill em Albuquerque.

— Está bem informado. — Edward estava começando a se cansar daquilo. Fitou o outro por um instante. Ele era jovem e tinha um aspecto agitado. Usava o chapéu caído nos olhos e seu pescoço brilhava de suor. Edward estava a ponto de suspirar. Conhecia aquele tipo de rapaz: eram os que buscavam problemas a todo custo.

— Sou rápido, mais rápido que Buckett e mais rápido que você. E nessa região não tenho concorrência.

— Meus parabéns. — murmurou Edward, agora realmente de saco cheio, virando-se de costas para o rapaz e fitando a garota que ainda se mantinha sob sua proteção. — Onde está sua família? — Ele perguntou a ela.

A menina demorou algum tempo para responder, fitando-o com pavor nos olhos, mas mesmo assim indicou com a cabeça o final da rua, para o lugar ao qual Edward teria seguido se ela não tivesse corrido em sua direção.

Ele assentiu e virou-se para o rapaz encrenqueiro.

— Por que você não me procura daqui a uns cinco anos? — perguntou Edward. — Estarei ansioso para atirar em você.

— Não posso perder a oportunidade de resolver as coisas agora. Já encontrei você. Quando eu terminar, não vai haver viva alma nesse maldito oeste que não conhecerá Jack Hooster.

— Facilite as coisas para nós dois, Jack Hooster, e diga a todos que me matou.

Edward fez partido para dar as costas a ele novamente, mas Hooster sacou a arma. Edward percebeu o movimento, não nas mãos, mas nos olhos do outro, e também sacou sua arma.

Uma luz foi vista e um disparo ecoou pela rua.

Ele não tinha se movido, apenas atirara de onde estava, o corpo meio curvado para trás, confiando em seu instinto e experiência.

Jack Hooster estava no chão da rua.

Edward se virou definitivamente para a menina trêmula às suas costas e indicou-lhe que devia seguir para a esquina à frente. Não sabia se havia matado ou não o homem, e também não se importava. Tudo o que sabia era que o maldito episódio havia tirado seu apetite.

— Lily!

Foi a primeira coisa que Edward ouviu quando estavam a alguns passos da pousada no fim da rua.

Uma mulher surgiu no alpendre, a silhueta meio oculta pelas sombras, e desceu as escadas apressadamente, correndo em direção à menina.

— Minha irmã. — disse Lily a Edward e adiantou-se até a mulher. — Eu estou bem. — Ela garantiu um segundo antes de a irmã envolvê-la em um abraço apertado.

— Onde você se meteu? — quis saber a moça e em seguida percebeu a presença de Edward. — E o senhor, quem é?

— Eu... eu encontrei a menina.

Ela fungou, fitando Edward com desconfiança. Tinha olhos castanho-claros e sobrancelhas estreitas, finas, que combinavam com o brilho de cautela em seu olhar.

— Vai me contar o que aconteceu? — Ela baixou os olhos, afastando Lily o suficiente para que seus olhares se encontrassem.

— Jack Hooster.

A irmã mais velha de Lily empalideceu e novamente puxou-a para um abraço. Dessa vez, levou um longo tempo até soltá-la.

— Ele estava me esperando, perto do beco, mas eu consegui fugir e... — Lily ergueu os olhos para Edward. — Como se chama, senhor?

— Cullen. Edward Cullen.

Lily assentiu e virou-se para a irmã.

— O senhor Cullen me salvou. — Ela resumiu a história.

Novamente, e porque parecia ser sempre sua primeira reação, a irmã de Lily fitou Edward com olhos desconfiados.

— É mesmo? — Ela o avaliou, detendo-se um segundo na arma que Edward colocara de volta ao coldre.

— Sim. Ele atirou em Jack Hooster. — Lily contou e parecia animada por dizer isso.

Edward esboçou um meio sorriso, mas tratou de apagá-lo quando a irmã de Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha em sua direção.

— Eu agi em legítima defesa. — disse Edward, dando de ombros. Depois, chamou-se de tolo por sentir necessidade de dar alguma explicação àquela mulher. Nem sequer a conhecia.

— Ele praticamente atirou de costas. — exclamou Lily, supervalorizando o ocorrido. — Foi exatamente como nas histórias de Billy.

Edward viu a irmã de Lily crispar os lábios, meio contrariada. Decidiu que não devia esperar um agradecimento e resolveu tratar de seus próprios assuntos. Ainda precisava hospedar-se na pousada. Lembrou-se de que a tinha visto sair da Brandon's Inn.

— As senhoritas estão hospedadas nesta pousada? — Ele questionou. — Preciso de um lugar para passar a noite. O barman disse que esse lugar é bom.

— O barman não mentiu. — disse a irmã de Lily, virando-se de volta para a pousada, mantendo um braço protetor ao redor dos ombros da menina.

Ela tinha uma postura altiva e orgulhosa, pensou Edward. Um olhar inteligente e palavras cautelosas. Existiam mulheres assim por todo oeste e ele havia conhecido algumas, mas não se lembrava de nenhuma que o deixara intrigado antes.

Quando a acompanhou até a pousada, sentiu o cheiro de frésia que ela exalava e sentiu uma surpreendente pontada de ansiedade no estômago. Era um aroma escuro, exótico e feminino. Que combinava com ela, decidiu.

Mesmo sob a luz fraca dos lampiões, Edward tomou um tempo para observar a aparência dela. Ela tinha cabelos castanho-escuros, que caíam em cascatas onduladas até os ombros e ganhava traços avermelhados quando encontrava a luz. Seus olhos eram mais claros, de um tom castanho que lembrava chocolate derretido, e carregavam uma expressão sólida e firme como as rochas do deserto. Cílios espessos e sobrancelhas estreitas envolviam seus olhos e, como os cabelos, contrastavam com sua pele pálida.

De novo, Edward pensou que havia conhecido milhares de mulheres com aqueles mesmos traços, mas nunca se sentira atraído por uma antes.

Quando os três entraram na pousada, a jovem postada atrás do balcão da recepção fitou-os, demorando-se em Edward, com um olhar intrigado.

— Está tudo bem? — perguntou ela, dessa vez olhando para a irmã de Lily.

— Está sim, Alice. — disse a moça em um tom tranquilizador. — O cavalheiro aqui deseja um quarto. Acomode-o e ponha tudo na minha conta.

Alice piscou várias vezes, abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas tornou a fechá-la.

— Não precisa fazer isso, senhorita. — Edward adiantou-se, meneando a cabeça.

Ela ergueu os olhos para fitá-lo e, pela primeira vez, não lançou em sua direção um olhar desconfiado.

— Salvou minha irmã, senhor Cullen. — Foi tudo o que ela disse e depois fez um gesto para que a recepcionista seguisse seu pedido. — Lily, vá com a Alice. Eu encontro você daqui a pouco.

Lily pareceu insatisfeita, mas não discutiu a ordem. Algo na voz confiante e no olhar firme da irmã a fez assentir e seguir a recepcionista.

Quando as duas sumiram pela escada, a irmã de Lily virou-se para Edward.

— Não pense que eu agi por generosidade, senhor Cullen. — Ela disse e seu tom de voz contrastava pesadamente com sua figura delicada. Tinha uma voz clara, autoritária e firme. — Estou apenas sendo justa. O senhor ajudou minha irmã, eu retribuí o que fez. Portanto, não lhe devo mais nada.

Edward assentiu devagar, incapaz de desviar a atenção daqueles olhos orgulhosos. Era incrível como um pouco de altivez podia tornar interessante uma mulher de atrativos comuns.

— Obrigado por esclarecer as coisas, senhorita... — Edward elevou uma sobrancelha, percebendo que ainda não sabia o nome dela. — Posso perguntar como se chama?

— Isabella Swan.

Era um nome à altura dela, pensou Edward. Exótico e desafiador, que fazia cócegas na língua e instigava um homem a procurar a melhor forma de pronunciá-lo.

— Isabella. — Ele repetiu e ela crispou os lábios.

— Boa noite, senhor Cullen. — disse Isabella e, um segundo depois, quando a recepcionista descia as escadas, apressou-se em seguir para o segundo andar.

Edward a observou até que ela ficou fora do seu alcance. Baixou, então, o olhar para a recepcionista e percebeu um brilho assustado nos olhos dela.

— E-eu reservei o quarto dez para o senhor. — disse a moça, hesitante.

Levando um dedo à aba do chapéu, ele se lembrou do nome dela.

— Obrigado, Alice.

Com um sorriso nervoso, ela lhe entregou a chave do quarto e enfiou-se novamente atrás do balcão.

Edward subiu os degraus de dois em dois, sentindo-se mais relaxado agora, disposto até mesmo a fazer aquela refeição.

O episódio na rua empoeirada tinha sido completamente ofuscado por uma figura muito mais interessante e digna de atenção.

E ela se chamava Isabella Swan.

* * *

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

**Oi, gente!**

**Lembram-se de mim? Pois é, eu excluí minhas duas fics porque passei por alguns problemas pessoais e pensei que não poderia mais voltar a postar, mas, felizmente, alguns meses depois, tudo se resolveu. Então, se eu não me engano, Reckless Heart estava concluída e faltava postar o fim de Scottish Bluebell, certo? Imagino que vocês queiram terminar de ler Scottish e, talvez, reler Reckless? Não sei, não sei. Só sei que quero deixar ambas as fics no site. Dessa vez, sem excluí-las!**

**Então, eu pensei muito se devia postar as duas fics de uma vez só, mas eu gosto tanto de interagir com as leitoras que resolvi postar aos poucos. Farei isso três vezes por semana: segundas, quartas e sextas. Sempre posso contar com leitoras novas também, imagino. Outro motivo porque vou fazer isso é que, durante esse tempo, eu revisei ambas as fics. Não acrescentei muita coisa, mas fiz correções e amarrei algumas pontas soltas (que devo ter deixado passar quando postei da primeira vez). Ah, sim. Eu vou postar tanto Reckles quanto Scottish nos dias da semana citados acima. O que acham?**

**Porém, como eu sei que, para quem acompanhava Scottish, só faltava o último capítulo e o prólogo, não vou torturá-las e fazê-las esperar. Se você acessar meu perfil, lá tem um link dessas duas últimas partes. Então, se você é ansiosa como eu, corre lá para ler!**

**NessieDawson,**

leitoradefanfics**ponto**wordpress**ponto**com


	2. Capítulo Seis

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Bella contornou o terreno anguloso, trilhando o caminho que dava num aglomerado de rochas mais ao norte da fazenda. Não costumava frequentar aquela parte do terreno. Charlie é quem passava muito tempo metido entre aquelas rochas, fugindo do trabalho pesado. No dia em que morreu, seu pai tinha ficado ali do amanhecer ao fim da tarde e depois saíra a cavalo, meio atordoado, dizendo que precisava ir a cidade resolver um assunto importante. Foi só no dia seguinte que o encontraram na estrada. O médico dissera que ele tinha caído do cavalo e batido a cabeça. Não era a primeira vez que Charlie, bêbado, caíra. Foi apenas a última.

O aglomerado de rochas parecia ter sido escavado, reparou Bella quando se aproximou. Franzindo o cenho, caminhou pelo lugar. Nunca tinha reparado naquele buraco que formava a entrada do que parecia uma caverna. Era de uma profundidade mínima — comportava, no máximo, metade do seu corpo —, mas se deu conta de que o trabalho feito ali era recente. Conhecia cada canto de Alba, a ponto de saber que aquela caverna tinha sido escavada há, no máximo, um ano. Como também fazia um ano que Charlie havia morrido, concluiu que isso não era coincidência.

Ela observou o céu por um instante. Distante, naquele tênue horizonte esverdeado, formado por montanhas e picos onde o vento soprava mais fresco, o sol se punha numa profusão de tons quentes, tingindo o céu em matizes de vermelho, amarelo e azul. O ar era uma mescla de calor e poeira, sem qualquer brisa para abrandar o dia quente de verão. Mal se podia perceber que o outono chegaria em uma semana. Mesmo assim, Bella sentia um calafrio percorrer sua espinha, tensionando a nuca, fazendo-a estremecer levemente.

Dando as costas à sua recente descoberta, caminhou de volta para casa. Parou um instante, no topo de uma elevação nas rochas, colocando as mãos na cintura e estreitando os olhos para bloquear os últimos raios de sol. Observou a casa mais a frente e o terreno ao redor. Estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil manter a fazenda, administrar tantos acres de terra, quando a natureza castigava sua plantação de hortaliças e as dívidas se acumulavam.

Sentindo um misto de aflição, pesar e fúria, Bella pensou que sua única solução seria vender alguns pedaços do terreno. Por uma razão que desconhecia, alguns compradores haviam aparecido nos últimos meses. Eles queriam negociar a parte que ela menos utilizava, as rochas de Charlie. Por que não vendê-lo?, pensou. Parecia lógico se livrar daquele espaço, uma vez que nada realmente podia ser plantado ali. Mas, ainda assim, eram terras Swan, que pertenciam e haviam sido mantidas por sua família há gerações.

Ela não queria ser a Swan que perdera as terras, ainda que isso significasse uma solução para seus problemas. Ela queria lutar, dar um jeito em tudo sem abrir mão do que seus ancestrais haviam batalhado tanto para conquistar. Queria resolver as coisas do mesmo modo como sua mãe resolvia.

Em um gesto melancólico, Bella abraçou a si mesma e desejou que Renée estivesse com ela naquele momento. Ela saberia o que fazer. Sua mãe sempre sabia como agir. E ela era tão forte, determinada e confiante... Céus, como sentia falta da mãe.

— w —

Edward estava fumando um cigarro, despreocupado, prestes a atravessar o pátio, quando a viu subindo o declive que levava àquela mina abandonada. Bella parou um instante, no topo, observando a casa que pertencia aos Swan há mais de cem anos. Por um momento, ficou lá, parada como uma estátua, o rosto suave marcado por uma expressão concentrada, o corpo esguio e elegante numa pose disciplinada. Os cabelos dela estavam presos, mas alguns fios displicentes haviam se soltado, emoldurando o rosto e contrastando com sua pele clara; os resquícios de sol incindiam sobre as mechas, avivando seu rico tom avermelhado.

Ele soltou a última baforada de fumaça do cigarro e apagou-o com a ponta da bota. De pé, naquela rocha, Isabella Swan representava uma figura incrível, despertando nele um desejo forte e doloroso, totalmente desconhecido, que atravessava a carne, fazia o sangue borbulhar, e terminava instalando-se bem no coração.

Então Bella baixou os olhos castanhos e profundos, lançando-os em sua direção, percebendo que estava sendo observada. Mesmo à distância, Edward pôde ver o brilho de contrariedade neles, ao mesmo tempo em que ela erguia o queixo, orgulhosa e séria. Um segundo depois, ela desceu graciosamente a elevação irregular que levava até o pátio. Sem dúvida alguma, pensou Edward, enfiando as mãos no bolso, ela era uma figura incrível.

— Senhor Cullen. — Bella passou por ele, cumprimentando-o com um breve aceno de cabeça, rapidamente desviando o olhar e seguindo em frente.

Mas Edward viu mesmo assim, o rastro de lágrimas nas delicadas maçãs do rosto, os olhos marejados e vermelhos. Antes mesmo de pensar no que estava fazendo, antes que qualquer um dos dois se desse conta, ele a alcançou e segurou-a pelo braço.

— O que aconteceu? — Ele perguntou num tom urgente, mesclado de preocupação e fúria. Precisava de muita coisa para fazer uma mulher como Isabella chorar. Ele só queria saber o que, para acabar com qualquer coisa capaz de fazê-la sofrer.

— Nada aconteceu. — Bella cerrou os punhos e tentou se livrar dele.

— Você está chorando. — Ele disse, como se isso explicasse tudo.

— Não, não estou. — retrucou ela, contrariada, com raiva por ele ter percebido isso. Tentou puxar o braço novamente. — Dá para você me largar? Eu tenho trabalho a fazer.

— Você não vai a lugar algum enquanto não me disser qual é o problema. Olhe para mim. — Edward pediu com tranquilidade e esperou. Sabia que não era um pedido inteligente, mas simplesmente queria poder ver os olhos dela.

Bella respirou fundo, soltando o ar lentamente. Ela não tinha certeza se conseguiria erguer a cabeça, olhar para ele e manter os olhos secos. Não costumava chorar, mas, quando fazia isso, simplesmente não conseguia parar. Obrigando-se a manter a compostura, ruminando um modo de se livrar dele, ergueu a cabeça e o encarou.

— Eu não vou dizer nada a você, Cullen. — disse, optando pela raiva, pois só assim conseguiria se controlar. — Não tenho obrigação, nem vontade, de dizer qualquer coisa a você.

— Maldição, Bella. — rosnou ele. — Mulheres do seu tipo desconcertam um homem.

— Mulheres do meu tipo? — Ela o encarou, os olhos desafiadores. — E que tipo seria esse?

— Difíceis. Difíceis e teimosas e sempre dispostas a colocar um homem para correr a tapas.

— Só estou tentando me proteger.

— Ou fugindo.

— Acredite, estou me protegendo. — Ela puxou o braço mais uma vez. — Mas que droga, Cullen. Me solte.

— Uma pequena dose de teimosia pode atrair um homem, não afastá-lo. — Edward avisou, numa voz baixa e perigosa, ignorando a ordem dela.

— Talvez. — Bella disse a si mesma para controlar o coração descompassado. Não devia, simplesmente não devia, esboçar nenhuma reação diante daquela voz sedutora. — Mas posso usar meu rifle caso isso aconteça. Se você não me soltar, eu vou gritar.

— Você, gritar como uma donzela indefesa? — Ele não pôde evitar sorrir. — Está aí uma coisa que eu gostaria de ver.

Bella bufou, os olhos faiscando de raiva pelo sarcasmo na voz dele. Calculou se seria muito difícil arrancar a arma do coldre dele e ameaçá-lo.

— Você não vai atirar em mim desta vez. — Ele a avisou com frieza, vendo nos olhos dela suas intenções. — Pode ter me pegado de surpresa antes, mas não numa segunda vez. Não vai mesmo me dizer por que estava chorando?

— Eu não estava chorando. — replicou Bella, orgulhosa, e não pôde evitar fitá-lo por um instante. Ele tinha os olhos verdes mais bonitos que já vira. Fazia-a lembrar-se da relva molhada, escurecida pelo orvalho. Com um brilho de desafio neles, então, ficavam ainda mais fascinantes. — E, mesmo que estivesse, isso não é da sua conta.

— É por causa do dinheiro, não é? Ou melhor, por causa da falta dele.

— Como sabe disso?

— Billy me contou.

— Ele não tinha o direito de contar nada a você. — disse Bella, ultrajada, tentando soar imperativa, mas sua voz saiu trêmula. Humilhada, limpou o rosto com as costas das mãos. — Deixe-me ir, Cullen. Deixe-me sozinha. Eu estou cansada. — ela disse e, então, sua voz falhou, quebrando, traindo-a.

— Bella. — Edward disse, num tom surpreendentemente suave, que destoava de sua figura naturalmente rude, e sentiu-a baixar a guarda, mesmo que minimamente. — Qual é o problema? — perguntou no mesmo tom. Tinha pouquíssima experiência com lágrimas femininas, mas instintivamente sabia que poderia lidar com as dela. Sem encontrar resistência agora, passou as duas mãos pelos braços dela e afagou-os gentilmente.

— Nada, eu só... É tudo. — Bella disse com um longo suspiro. — Eu não sei o que deu em mim, mas não estou chorando.

— Ok. — Ele decidiu que ficariam melhor se fingissem que ela não estava chorando. — O tempo está seco esses dias, tem muita poeira no ar.

Ela bufou, sentindo-se um pouco melhor.

Edward a observou, furiosa e ressentida ao mesmo tempo, uma sombra de tristeza e desespero nos olhos, algo que ela tentava orgulhosamente ocultar com um brilho hostil. Ele queria desesperadamente abraçá-la, trazê-la ainda mais para perto e simplesmente envolvê-la em seus braços para confortá-la.

— É o meu pai. — Bella disse, antes mesmo de pensar no que estava fazendo. Não devia conversar com Edward sobre seus problemas. Mas o modo como ele a olhava no momento, tão confiante e atento, como se compreendesse absolutamente tudo... — Meu pai deixou uma dívida de dois mil dólares no _saloon_. Gastou tudo isso na noite em que morreu. O dono do lugar está me cobrando. Eu consegui negociar com ele, pagar aos poucos, mas Cliff veio com essa história de que não quer esperar mais. Quer o restante do dinheiro. E eu não sei como vou conseguir juntar essa quantia. Minha única alternativa é vender a terra. — e lá estavam elas, as lágrimas, as malditas lágrimas, que ela sempre fora tão boa em controlar.

— Já tentou pedir um empréstimo no banco?

— O banco cobra juros tão altos que, em seis meses, eu acabaria perdendo a fazenda toda. — Bella limpou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos e fungou. — Desculpe por isso, Edward. Não costumo ficar me lamentando... Do que você está rindo?

— Você acabou de me chamar de Edward.

Bella crispou os lábios.

— Bem, este é o seu nome, não é? — Ela disparou de volta, com rispidez. Gostaria que ele não tivesse percebido que o tratara pelo primeiro nome, mas é claro que isso jamais aconteceria. Se ele fosse distraído, não teria sobrevivido nem um mês como forasteiro.

— É, sim. E soa ainda melhor quando você o pronuncia. — Ele abriu um sorriso estonteante quando Bella lançou um olhar furioso em sua direção. — Assim está melhor.

— O que está melhor?

— Seu temperamento. Você fica linda quando está furiosa e tem esse brilho nos seus olhos. É fascinante. — casualmente, ele ergueu a mão e passou um dedo por suas maçãs do rosto, num ponto abaixo dos olhos. — Eu gosto mais assim.

— Pouco me importa o que você gosta. — Bella lutou para que sua voz permanecesse firme, reprimindo um suspiro quando os dedos de Edward desceram lenta e suavemente por sua bochecha, traçando a curva dos lábios, chegando ao seu pescoço e clavícula, permanecendo tentadoramente ali. Por que ela simplesmente não conseguia afastá-lo quando ele a tocava tão descaradamente? Oh, sim. Simplesmente porque gostava da sensação.

Edward observou os olhos castanhos dela, aqueles incríveis olhos cor de chocolate avivados pelos últimos raios de sol, brilharem em antecipação, tornando-se mais escuros e misteriosos. Havia calor naqueles olhos, uma espécie de resposta, um eco dos próprios desejos dele.

Bella sentiu o sangue agitando-se sob a pele com o modo como ele a fitava. Desejou que ele parasse de olhá-la daquele jeito. Fazia-a sentir-se fraca, de certo modo. Fraca e vulnerável e, Deus do céu, mais viva do que nunca.

— Não lhe concedi permissão para me tocar, Cullen. — Bella disse, num tom mais baixo do que pretendia, e estremeceu quando ele passou a mão livre por sua cintura.

— Eu não pedi permissão. — Ele a trouxe para mais perto. — Não preciso.

Bella teve a impressão de que o terreno ao redor havia desaparecido, assim como seu bom senso, quando ele inclinou a cabeça em sua direção. Ela via apenas o rosto dele, depois apenas os olhos. Como num sonho, fechou os olhos e entreabiu os lábios.

— Bella?

Ela recuou, sendo abruptamente trazida de volta à realidade, sentindo o rosto arder de vergonha quando a irmã contornou a extremidade traseira do celeiro. Trêmula, apertou as mãos enquanto Lily caminhava em sua direção.

— Há um homem no portão querendo falar com você. — foi dizendo Lily, segurando a saia nas mãos, pisando no chão cuidadosamente, evitando as irregularidades do terreno. — Ele disse que se chama Jasper Whitlock e está pedindo... Oh, Edward! Não sabia que também estava aqui. Já terminou aquela cerca?

— Ele estava indo terminá-la. — Bella moveu-se bruscamente para perto da irmã.

— Eu acho que você não devia. — Lily disse a ele, apontando com a cabeça para o céu. — As nuvens estão cinzentas. Certamente, não vai demorar nada para chover. Você não precisa arriscar sua saúde.

— Eu agradeço a preocupação, Lily. — Ele levou um dedo à aba do chapéu e percebeu que suas mãos estavam trêmulas. Deliberadamente, baixou-as novamente e enfiou-as nos bolsos. — E vou tomar seu sábio conselho. Whitlock, você disse?

— Sim. — Ela assentiu, o cenho franzido. — Você sabe quem é?

Bella virou-se relutantemente para ele, trazendo no rosto a mesma expressão inquisitiva da irmã, muito embora não parecesse tão surpresa.

— Ele é um velho amigo.

— E provavelmente está aqui para falar com você. — replicou Bella, dando-lhe as costas e seguindo pelo caminho que levava à parte dianteira da fazenda. — Ande logo, Cullen. Vamos ver o que ele quer.

— w —

— O que diabos está fazendo aqui, Jasper? — perguntou Edward assim que o avistou, enquanto ele ainda desmontava do cavalo.

— Também senti sua falta, caro amigo. — replicou Jasper, esboçando seu famoso sorriso capaz de conquistar metade das mulheres do mundo, mantendo-o nos lábios quando viu Bella. — Senhorita Swan, eu suponho. — Ele tirou o chapéu, então, dando ênfase ao seu pomposo sotaque do leste. Mantinha o sotaque e os modos do leste em duas situações: quando encontrava com mulheres bonitas ou com a polícia.

— Sou Bella Swan. — Ela assentiu e o analisou brevemente. O senhor Whitlock não chegava a ser ameaçador e rude como Edward. Era mais baixo e tinha um rosto suave, com feições aristocráticas, embora algo em seus olhos castanhos não encorajasse ninguém a desafiá-lo. — Veio a minha fazenda por algum motivo especial, senhor Whitlock?

— Eu vim para encontrar este bastardo ingrato. — Ele apontou com a cabeça para Edward. — Espero que não se incomode.

— De modo algum. Lily e eu cuidaremos do seu cavalo enquanto conversam. Imagino que já tenha conhecido minha irmã.

— Sim, uma menina adorável.

— O senhor Whitlock é da Virgínia, como a mamãe. — Lily disse à irmã. — Eu adivinhei assim que falei com ele.

— Parece que foi pego. Espero que não estivesse tentando manter a informação em segredo. — Bella disse a Jasper, ao que ele sorriu ainda mais.

Inconscientemente, Edward deu um passo a frente e se pôs entre o amigo e Bella. Jasper não usaria seu sorriso conquistador com ela. Ele simplesmente não permitiria.

— Vamos conversar no celeiro. — murmurou Edward e começou a andar, relaxando quando Jasper o seguiu.

— O que foi isso, Edward?

— Isso o quê?

— Por um momento, pensei que tinha esquecido quem eu sou e que iria meter uma bala no meu peito. O que há entre você e Bella Swan?

— Nada. — Edward chegou ao celeiro e lavou o rosto numa tina de água, grato pela sensação apaziguadora da água, mesmo que estivesse morna. — Eu só estou trabalhando para ela.

— Sou capaz de acreditar nisso. Ela parece o tipo de mulher capaz de domar um leão. — Jasper deu uma volta pelo celeiro, observando as acomodações de Edward e franzindo o cenho. — O que deu em você para arranjar um emprego?

— Eu não tive escolha. Era isso ou eu ia preso.

Jasper estreitou os olhos para ele, fitando-o com ceticismo.

— O Edward que eu conheço não veria a cadeia como um obstáculo. Eu mesmo já fugi com você daquela delegacia em Sacramento.

— Eu só fugi daquela vez porque era inocente. — replicou Edward, secando o rosto. Só de pensar no episódio na Califórnia, sentia os músculos rígidos. Ele bebeu um longo gole de _uísque_ e fitou o céu escurecer, um pouco das sombras do crepúsculo refletindo-se em seus olhos verdes, obscurecendo-os e tornando-os ainda mais ameaçadores. — Vai me dizer logo por que veio aqui ou eu vou ter que perguntar novamente, Jasper?

— Eu estava em Santa Fé quando soube da sua briga com Jack Hooster, sua quase prisão e o seu novo trabalho. — começou Jasper, enrolando um cigarro. — Nada demais, pensei. Só você sendo você. Então eu fiquei sabendo que JB planejava viajar exatamente para a cidade onde você estava. Coincidência?, cogitei. Mas não consegui acreditar nessa hipótese. Por isso estou aqui.

— JB está vindo para Trinity? — Edward pensou nisso por um instante. Também não via razão porque o bastardo estaria a caminho da cidade senão fosse para acertar as contas com ele. Que outro assunto ele teria para resolver ali? — Deixei-o vir, então. — disse sem alterar a voz, o olhar frio, erguendo seu cantil num brinde improvisado. — É tudo o que espero.

— w —

Por outro lado, Bella esperava sinceramente que um banho noturno a fizesse relaxar. Por isso, tomou o rumo do riacho que ficava a oeste da fazenda, rodeado por colinas baixas. Passou pelo jardim natural de papoulas da Califórnia, que formava um rico tapete verde e amarelo que contrastava com a terra marrom-avermelhada. No céu, uma lua crescente, com um único lado iluminado, reinava absoluta no escuro, reverenciada por uma ou outra nuvem cinzenta e pelas estrelas pipocantes que iluminavam o caminho.

Um coelho enorme, com pelos tão brancos quanto o luar, atravessou seu caminho. Ela observou o animal saltar a sua frente, logo desaparecendo em alguns arbustos mais adiante. Não precisava daquela pista, mas achou que estava mais do que na hora de acabar com aquela perseguição.

— Você acha mesmo que eu não sei que está aí, Lily? — disse Bella tranquilamente e sorriu quando a irmã saiu detrás de alguns cactos e moitas, os braços cruzados e uma expressão aborrecida no rosto.

— Estraga prazeres. Eu tinha a esperança de assustá-la.

— Continue sonhando com isso. — Bella se virou para ela e estendeu o braço em sua direção. — Vamos lá. Eu estava indo me refrescar no riacho e adoraria ter companhia.

— Como se eu não soubesse que você jamais permitiria que eu voltasse sozinha. — Lily revirou os olhos, fingindo-se traída, mas aceitou o braço e o convite.

Enquanto caminhavam até o riacho, Bella apoiou a mão no ombro da irmã, meio distraída. Só para tocar, pensou Lily. Imaginara que se sua mãe estivesse viva, tocar-lhe-ia do mesmo modo. Mas Renée jamais pudera tocá-la distraída. Lily jamais havia tido a oportunidade de ter essa ligação com a mãe. Entretanto, não era como se ela sentisse falta de ter uma.

Em pouco tempo elas chegaram ao destino, a luz e as sombras da noite serpenteando mansamente nas águas frescas do riacho. No verão, quando chovia pouco, as águas chegavam apenas a altura do joelhos; na época de cheia, engolia facilmente um homem alto e corria turbulento, rebentando numa correnteza que espumava de encontro as pedras espalhadas ao longo da margem.

Sem perder tempo, as duas driblaram as rochas, livrando-se dos vestidos pesados, permanecendo apenas com as camisolas, e aproveitaram a água que, tanto tempo após o pôr do sol, havia esfriado.

Bella entrou no riacho, fechando os olhos e deixando escapar um gemido de puro deleite quando sentiu a água gelada e límpida feito o gelo.

— Céus, eu mataria por isso. — murmurou, unindo as mãos em concha, enchendo-as de água e lavando o rosto, o pescoço, os ombros. — Esse é o melhor lugar do mundo.

Lily sorriu, lavando o rosto também. Percorreu os cabelos com os dedos úmidos, soltando-os e molhando-os. O riacho era o lugar favorito de Bella principalmente porque a fazia lembrar-se da mãe delas. E ela adorava ir até lá para ouvi-la contar histórias de quando passava tardes ou noites ali, na companhia de Renée.

— Você sente falta dela. — disse Lily, sem questionamentos, apenas constatando.

— Ela era uma mulher incrível. — Bella encolheu os ombros, lavando os braços e fitando as gotas escorrerem pela pele pálida. — Mamãe sempre sabia o que fazer.

— E você também sabe. — Lily disse num tom solene, aparentando ter muito mais que seus catorze anos. — Nossa mãe não é a única mulher incrível da família.

Bella esboçou um sorriso torto, imaginando que não chegava aos pés da mãe, mas grata pelas palavras de Lily.

— Você se parece muito com ela, sabia?

— Pois é, eu vi os retratos. — disse Lily.

— Não apenas fisicamente. — Bella descartou o tópico com um gesto de mãos. — Ela era tão boa em confortar as pessoas quanto você. Era engraçada, apesar de tudo, e muito, muito amável, assim como você é.

— Fico feliz por saber disso. — Lily espalmou as mãos na água, fazendo movimentos circulares ao seu redor. — Quer dizer que você está precisando ser confortada? Por quê?

— Eu vou contar a você na hora certa. Por agora, apenas me distraia.

— Falar sobre Edward Cullen seria distração suficiente? — disparou Lily com um sorriso falsamente inocente.

— Não vejo porque falaríamos do senhor Cullen. — Ela replicou enquanto soltava os próprios cabelos, abaixando-se e submergindo para lavá-los.

— Ele é um homem tão bonito e atraente.

— Lily!

— Bem, ele é, sim. Todas na cidade concordam, até Ellen concorda.

— Então é por isso que você e ela ficam defendendo o senhor Cullen o tempo todo? Por que ele é bonito?

— Não é só por isso. — Lily disse com certa dignidade. — Tem o episódio com Hooster, é claro. E também, bem, eu não sei direito, mas acho que ele se encaixa a este lugar. — Ela queria dizer à fazenda, à sua vida e, principalmente, à de Bella, mas sabia que seria demais. Não era a hora de pressionar a irmã.

— Ele vai embora em algumas semanas, Lily. — Bella a alertou com a voz e com um olhar sério. — E estou certa de que não é o tipo que deseja se encaixar a lugar nenhum. Nós duas sabemos o que ele é.

— Ele é apenas humano... — murmurou Lily, pronta para iniciar uma argumentação longa. Mas, então, percebeu um brilho incomum em alguns arbustos mais adiante. Por um instante, podia jurar que eram olhos, dois grandes olhos negros e brilhantes, fitando-as à distância.

— O que foi, Lily? — Bella captou a reação perturbada da irmã, o medo estampado em seus olhos azuis e infantis. Ergueu-se abruptamente, alcançando o rifle que deixara descansando no chão, virando-se para as rochas que a irmã estivera fitando.

— Eu pensei ter visto algo mais adiante, naquelas moitas. Deve ser apenas algum coelho.

Bella não acreditava na lógica de Lily, mas tentou se convencer, obrigando a si mesma a se manter calma. Uma sensação estranha a percorreu, dando-lhe a impressão de que estava sendo observada, algo que a aborrecia e a deixava tensa, os pêlos da nuca enriçados.

— É melhor nós voltarmos para casa. — Ela resolveu, vestindo-se rapidamente e ajudando Lily a recolher suas coisas. Pouco tempo depois, as duas seguiram o caminho de volta.

Bella lançou um último olhar por sobre o ombro, fitando o aglomerado de rochas e vegetação onde houvera a agitação que perturbara sua irmã. O que quer que estivesse se escondendo ali, não significava nada bom, pensou, sentindo um calafrio que não tinha a ver com a água que escorria de seus cabelos molhados.

* * *

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

**Oii, meninas! Muito obrigada a quem comentou. Os comentários do cap. passado foram especialmente doces e encorajadores. :D Então, aí foi mais um capítulo, que contém uma das cenas Beward que eu, particularmente, mais gosto. O que vocês acharam? Próximo post será na segunda-feira, dia 2 de junho, sim? **


	3. Capítulo Quatro

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

Seguindo, ainda que com ressalvas, os conselhos tendenciosos de Ellen e Lily, Bella resolvera se encarregar de levar o jantar a Edward Cullen.

Ele estava instalado no celeiro, numa cama de montar improvisada entre o armário de ferramentas e a despensa. E parecia não se importar com as acomodações. Não fazia as refeições junto com os outros por que não havia recebido convite. Ela imaginou que isso se enquadraria na lista da irmã de "coisas que demonstravam sua falta de confiança no senhor Cullen". Deu de ombros e decidiu que, pelo menos por enquanto, não pensaria se o convidaria ou não para partilhar as refeições dentro da casa. Já estava fazendo muito, concedendo a ele o que Ellen e Lily chamavam de "voto de confiança".

Suspirou, olhou para o prato em suas mãos, um pouco de frango, batatas, arroz e legumes, cobertos por um pano limpo, e procurou ignorar as pernas trêmulas. Não gostava de como se sentia quando encontrava — ou apenas pensava — com Edward Cullen. Precisava aprender a controlar as próprias reações. Ela sempre tinha sido capaz disso, não tinha? Não era um forasteiro de olhar penetrante e sorriso perigoso que a faria perder a cabeça.

Empertigando-se, dizendo a si mesma que era bastante capaz de tomar as rédeas dos próprios sentimentos, Bella entrou no celeiro. Logo seu nariz foi invadido por um cheiro de homem, _uísque_ e cigarro. Também podia distinguir um leve aroma do sabonete almiscarado, imaginando que ele devia ter acabado de tomar banho. Sentiu-se corar, um calor instalando-se no pescoço, só de pensar em Edward no banho... sem roupa.

Pigarreou quando o encontrou — vestido — sentado na escada que levava à parte de cima do celeiro.

— Senhor Cullen.

— Senhorita Swan. — Ele acenou com a cabeça a guisa de cumprimento.

— Ellen enviou seu jantar. — Ela sinalizou o prato em suas mãos, estendendo-o na direção dele.

Edward se levantou e ela se deu conta de que nunca tinha reparado no quanto ele era alto, os ombros amplos e o corpo largo. Quando ele se ergueu, o celeiro pareceu diminuir de tamanho. Ela percebeu que tinha de inclinar um pouco a cabeça para fitá-lo nos olhos.

— Obrigado. E agradeça à Ellen também. — Ele pegou o prato e foi se sentar na cama. Retirou o pano que protegia a comida, pegou o garfo que viera enrolado ao lado do prato e começou a comer. — Deseja alguma coisa, senhorita Swan? — perguntou, quando ela não fez partido para ir embora.

Bella alisou a parte da frente da saia, sentindo-se tensa de repente. Uma mistura de orgulho ferido e ansiedade formavam um nó em sua garganta.

— Eu estive pensando, senhor Culen, e cheguei à conclusão de que não fui muito gentil com o senhor.

Ele ergueu os olhos da comida e a fitou com a testa vincada.

— Como é?

— Veja bem, o senhor salvou minha irmã e tudo o mais. Merece certo respeito por isso. — Bella queria pigarrear, mas achou que isso só aumentaria o brilho de divertimento nos olhos dele.

— A senhorita já me agradeceu.

— Eu paguei sua hospedagem e o livrei de James, é verdade. Mas nunca o agradeci adequadamente.

— Estou curioso para saber o que considera um agradecimento adequado. — disse Edward e seu sorriso foi lento e perigoso.

— Bem — sua voz saiu trêmula. —, para começar, acho adequado lhe dizer obrigada. Também cheguei à conclusão de que exagerei ao tratá-lo com tanta desconfiança. Se o senhor tivesse alguma intenção de fazer mal, não teria me trazido Lily de volta. Por isso, em segundo lugar, devo-lhe desculpas.

— Dispenso as desculpas, mas fico com o obrigada. Algo me diz que não costuma dizê-lo com muita frequência.

— Tem razão. — Bella se sentia estranhamente aliviada. Seu coração ainda batia descompassado e as mãos estavam suadas, mas era mais fácil lidar com as reações sem toda aquela carga de desconfiança. — Eu não estou acostumada a dever agradecimentos a ninguém.

— Já percebi. — Ele comeu mais um pouco de frango.

O silêncio fez Bella perceber, com certo desapontamento, que o assunto estava encerrado. Lançou um olhar distraído para os lados e viu o coldre dele, com as armas, pendurado na parede. Voltou seu olhar para o senhor Cullen e sentiu-se ruborizar novamente quando o pegou observando-a.

— Preciso ir. Boa noite, senhor Cullen.

— Por que não me chama de Edward como todo mundo? — Ele disparou de volta, fazendo-a parar no meio do caminho e virar-se mais uma vez para ele. — Não sou tratado por senhor desde que estive no leste e isso já faz mais de dez anos.

— Minha mãe dizia que devíamos tratar os... não-conhecidos pelo sobrenome.

— Sua mãe sabia que morava no oeste?

Bella sentiu a raiva substituir a ansiedade. Ele não tinha o direito de zombar de sua mãe.

— Ela sabia perfeitamente, mas não acreditava que os bons modos deviam ser esquecidos depois que se cruzava a fronteira.

— Então, é por isso que você fala com tanta educação?

— Ser educada é algum crime? — disparou Bella de volta.

— É uma raridade. — Edward deixou seu prato de lado, levantando-se para pegar o cantil de _uísque_. — Conheci algumas moças educadas do leste, mas nenhuma no oeste com boa pontaria tanto nas palavras quanto no revólver.

— Isso é um elogio, senhor Cullen?

— É um fato. — Ele bebeu sem tirar os olhos de Bella. — Lily disse que você não aceita bem elogios.

— Ela não mentiu.

— Mesmo assim você ficou escutando até me ouvir dizer que era bonita.

Bella tentou esconder sua reação, fingir que não sabia do que ele estava falando, mas era tarde demais. Ele captou o brilho de presa acuada em seu olhar e sorriu lentamente.

— Não espere que eu peça desculpas. — Bella cruzou os braços, sem conseguir evitar que o orgulho falasse mais alto. — Minha mãe me ensinou bons modos, mas, na mesma medida, meu pai me ensinou a anulá-los em certas ocasiões.

Edward riu e pôs o cantil de lado. Deu alguns passos à frente, porque gostava de sentir o cheiro dela, uma mistura de frésias, rosas e suor.

— O seu problema é que você é teimosa demais.

— Não vejo problema nenhum em ser teimosa. — Bella teve vontade de recuar um passo, aumentar a distância entre os dois, mas seria uma atitude covarde. Sentia o estômago agitar-se e o coração pulsar violentamente, como se antecipassem, e até ansiassem, por algo muito bom.

— Eu não disse que era um problema. — Ele apoiou uma das mãos na parede, bem ao lado de Bella, ficando tão perto que ela podia sentir o hálito quente dele em seu rosto.

Bella sentiu a respiração desregular-se, mas, mesmo assim, ergueu os olhos para encará-lo. Descobriu que era ainda mais difícil respirar quando aqueles olhos verdes e afiados a fitavam de perto.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? — Ela tentou empregar frieza na voz, mas tinha certeza de que Edward percebera seu tom ofegante.

— Imagino que você considere essa aproximação inadequada.

— Certamente.

— Por que não me empurra para longe, então? — Os olhos dela brilhavam pela excitação que ela tentava esconder. — Vou lhe dizer uma coisa. Seus olhos são a coisa mais fascinante que eu já vi e olha que eu já vi muita coisa.

— Dispenso seus comentários.

— Vou fazê-los mesmo assim. Está na hora de você aprender a conviver com elogios.

— Por quê?

— Porque merece recebê-los.

— Elogios? É o que usa para seduzir as mulheres, não é senhor Cullen?

Nem mesmo ela acreditava que Edward Cullen precisasse de algo além de si mesmo para seduzir uma mulher. Ele emanava força, segurança e masculinidade. E era bonito. Seus olhos eram penetrantes, a boca levemente torta era misteriosa e o peito largo e firme despertava a imaginação. Tinha mãos grandes que, no momento, levava ao rosto dela com surpreendente suavidade. Seus dedos ásperos traçaram a linha de suas maçãs do rosto com gentileza, descendo aos lábios dela, traçando o contorno deles. Bella sentiu um calor irradiar por todo o corpo, concentrando-se em seu ventre, quando Edward segurou-a pelo queixo e fez com que ela o fitasse diretamente.

— Eu uso elogios. Bastante. Mas, com algumas mulheres, eles não funcionam. — Ele arriscou inclinar um pouco a cabeça na direção dela.

— E aí você desiste?

— Não. — Edward gostava da voz dela. Aquela voz rouca e sonolenta, entrecortada pela respiração ofegante. — Eu nunca desisto.

— Nem mesmo quando está diante de uma causa perdida? — Ela o desafiou, uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Não existe causa perdida para mim. — Ele arriscou novamente, passando a mão livre pela cintura de Bella, trazendo-a mais para perto.

— Se aprecia o fato de ter dedos, Cullen, tire suas mãos de mim _agora_.

Ele nunca tinha visto uma pessoa se contradizer tanto quanto Bella Swan naquele momento. Suas palavras diziam que ele se afastasse, mas os olhos dela ardiam de desejo e antecipação. E foi por causa daquele olhar feminino e caloroso que ele a envolveu e tomou os lábios dela.

Bella se debateu — pelo menos precisava acreditar que tinha se debatido —, mas, apesar dos seus esforços, a boca dele se fechou sobre a sua. O corpo de Edward era duro, firme e incandescente, como aço exposto ao sol. Seus braços a apertavam contra ele, de tal modo que ela não tinha outra opção a não ser concentrar-se no contato. Seu sangue transformou-se em um líquido quente e exótico, que acelerava as batidas de seu coração. Sentiu a barba por fazer arranhando sua pele e isso a fez gemer. De dor, disse a si mesma, não de prazer. Mas, mesmo assim, suas mãos subiram até os ombros dele, não para afastá-lo, e sim para agarrar-se mais a ele.

Edward se perguntou se ela fazia alguma ideia do efeito que causava nele. Jamais imaginara que uma mulher tão cautelosa podia ser tão efusiva, doce e potente. Ela o mantinha preso com as mãos ao redor de sua garganta e ele nem se importava com isso. E queria mais. Num movimento desesperado demais para ser gentil, ele se afastou em busca de ar.

Ela deu um suspiro e, quando pôde respirar, inspirou o ar pesadamente. Porém, antes que pudesse se recuperar, ele a beijou novamente, usando a língua, excitando-a de um modo que jamais imaginara ser possível, enfraquecendo-a de um modo que jamais imaginara poder ser enfraquecida.

Gemeu novamente, dessa vez de completo prazer. Timidamente a princípio, depois com ousadia, ela respondeu à nova demanda. Passou as mãos pela nuca dele, pelos cabelos, sem deixar de saborear o gosto salgado e morno dos lábios de Edward. Era surpreendente. Ninguém nunca havia lhe dito que um beijo podia fazer seu corpo arder e tremer de desejo.

De repente, Edward tornou-se consciente da resposta dela e decidiu que, uma vez que tinha começado tudo, devia dar um jeito de terminar aquilo. Descobriu que afastar-se dela era mais difícil do que atirar-se de um precipício. Mas precisava fazer isso. Se se permitisse continuar aquilo sabia que teria de terminar e também sabia que Bella não tinha ideia de como as coisas terminariam. Ela tinha um corpo esguio e com curvas perfeitas, seus lábios eram quentes e receptivos, mas as mãos dela hesitavam. Edward sabia que, pelo menos numa área, a altiva e séria senhorita Swan era inocente.

— Mas o quê... ? — Bella piscou várias vezes, procurando desanuviar os pensamentos embolados e tentando regular a respiração.

Os olhos de Bella estavam escuros e confusos. De certa forma, Edward ficou satisfeito porque ela tinha ficado tão abalada quanto ele.

— Como eu disse antes, não há causa perdida para mim. — Ele disse, mas a própria voz estava rouca e entrecortada.

Ela o fitou com mais clareza, recobrando a consciência, e logo a confusão foi substituída por fúria.

— Seu filho da mãe, desgraçado e arrogante. — Ela sacou a arma pendurada na parede antes mesmo que ele pudesse reagir.

Praguejando contra si mesmo, Edward tentou parecer frio diante do revólver que ela apontava em sua direção.

— Ponha a arma de lado ou vai acabar atirando no próprio pé. — Ele mal terminou de dizer isso e ouviu a bala passar zunindo ao lado de sua orelha esquerda, passando direto pela porta aberta. Sabia que ela atiraria, assim como sabia que ela errara de propósito.

— Da próxima vez, atiro no meio da sua testa.

Bella jogou a arma em cima do feno e saiu do celeiro com uma expressão furiosa.

* * *

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

**Oiii! Muito obrigada por estarem acompanhando! Próximo post será na quarta-feira (28-05). Nos vemos na quarta! **


	4. Capítulo Nove

**CAPÍTULO NOVE**

Para o almoço de domingo, Ellen estava preparando um empadão de frango tão cheiroso que fazia o estômago de Bella vibrar de ansiedade. Como acompanhamento, ela escolhera preparar pequenas fatias de berinjela assadas nos forno e temperadas com uma discreta pitada de pimenta. Uma saborosa torta de pêssego, enfeitada com uma calda brilhante e chamativa, e uma bela torta de maçã, decorada com massa trançada por cima, seriam servidas como sobremesa. Elas tinham um cheiro tão apetitoso quanto o do empadão.

Bella entrou na cozinha no momento em que Ellen retirava as berinjelas do forno. Ela respirou fundo, apreciando os aromas, e se aproximou da comida, observando os pratos com um olhar de cobiça.

— Você já lavou as mãos, Isabella Swan? — perguntou Ellen, fitando-a por sobre os ombros.

— Sim, senhora. — Bella lhe mostrou as mãos.

Ellen franziu o cenho, analisando as mãos dela. Por fim, apenas fungou. Esse era o seu gesto de aprovação quando o assunto era lavar as mãos antes da refeição. Se ela não ficasse satisfeita, não hesitava em simplesmente empurrar a pessoa para fora da cozinha.

— Ajude-me a arrumar a mesa, Bella. — disse Ellen e entregou a bandeja de berinjelas a ela. — Preciso desenformar o empadão.

— Tem uma coisa sobre o almoço que eu preciso contar a você, Ellen. — começou Bella, retirando as fatias levemente gratinadas e colocando-as num belo prato de porcelana. — Eu acabei esquecendo de avisá-la, mas convidei o senhor Cullen para almoçar conosco.

Ellen quase deixou escapar o empadão. Se não tivesse bom reflexo, ele teria deslizado direto para o chão.

— Convidou Edward para o almoço?

— Você não disse que eu devia fazer isso? Então, achei que convidá-lo seria apropriado, principalmente depois de ontem. — Bella deu de ombros, o mais indiferente possível, e colocou o prato de berinjelas na mesa.

— Minha nossa. — Ellen disse enquanto ajeitava o empadão num belo prato de cristal, uma das poucas heranças da família Swan que ainda não fora penhorada. — Estou completamente chocada. — Ela disse, colocando o prato na mesa e depois fitando Bella com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

— Não exagere, Ellen. Eu sei que fui injusta com o senhor Cullen em diversas ocasiões. Mas isso mudou.

— E o almoço é o primeiro passo em direção a essa mudança?

— Exatamente. — Bella alinhou os talheres ao lado do prato como sua mãe havia ensinado.

— Bem, eu acho que teve uma ótima ideia. — Ellen fez uma pausa para observar a mesa e sorriu satisfeita. Estava tudo muito simples e aconchegante, do modo como ela gostava. Levantou os olhos para Bella, arqueando a sobrancelha quando percebeu que ela tinha colocado um dos vestidos mais bonitos da mãe.

Bella fingiu não perceber o olhar. Todos eles usavam roupas mais elegantes e formais para o almoço de domingo. Não havia motivo para Ellen sorrir como se a pegasse planejando uma travessura.

— O que você acha, Ellen? — Lily entrou na cozinha, rodopiando diante dela e mostrando seu vestido de musselina azul, com delicadas rosas amarelas bordadas na barra da saia. Era bonito e combinava com seus olhos azuis e brilhantes. — Os ajustes que você fez ficaram bons, não é?

— Ficaram ótimos. Você está linda, Lily. — disse Ellen com um sorriso orgulhoso.

Lily agradeceu e lançou um olhar de cobiça para as tortas na bancada. Depois fitou o empadão e as berinjelas.

— Por que tem cinco pratos na mesa?

— Sua irmã convidou Edward para o almoço. — cantarolou Ellen.

Surpresa e chocada, Lily fitou Bella de boca aberta. Mas, percebendo o olhar fulminante dela, não fez nenhum comentário. Então, desviou os olhos para Ellen e franziu as sobrancelhas.

Bella fingiu não perceber a troca de olhares de cumplicidade entre Lily e Ellen. Não entendia porque as duas ficavam tão animadas com sua atitude. Indiretamente, seu convite tinha sido influenciado por elas. Embora isso, certamente, não explicasse porque ela tomara a decisão de usar aquele vestido.

A porta da frente foi aberta e vozes masculinas foram ouvidas no _hall_ de entrada. Um instante depois, Billy e Edward Cullen entraram na cozinha.

— Minha nossa, Ellen O'Sullivan, que cheiro mais suculento é esse? — disse Billy, espichando a cabeça para o empadão. — Mal posso esperar para provar este empadão.

— Contenha essa ansiedade, homem. — Ellen deu um tapa na mão que Billy estendia para a comida. — Já lavou as mãos?

— Ela pergunta isso a todo mundo. — Lily explicou a Edward em tom de confidência.

— É claro que lavei. Até usei dois sabonetes. — Billy fingiu alisar a mão agredida.

— E você, Edward?

— Eu usei três sabonetes. — respondeu Edward.

Ellen analisou as mãos dos dois, depois fungou.

— Bem, como todos estão com as mãos limpas, acho que já podemos comer. — Bella sinalizou para a mesa e todos tomaram seus lugares.

— w —

Edward não estava acostumado a fazer refeições num ambiente familiar e amistoso. Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que almoçara numa casa decente. Estava habituado a frequentar restaurantes mal cheirosos, que serviam comidas apimentadas demais, ou pensões com cozinheiras que odiavam a própria profissão. E, até agora, nunca tinha visto problema nisso. Mas, naquele momento, percebia que a estupenda comida de Ellen, as histórias e piadas de Billy e as risadas de Lily eram muito melhores que ficar sozinho num restaurante. E, mais que isso, ter Bella ao seu lado, rindo e conversando, deixava-o mais satisfeito e realizado do que poderia imaginar.

Ela tinha um cheiro bom, pensou Edward. Suave. Bastante sutil, como um campo de flores silvestres no início da primavera. E estava bonita feito uma pintura, com um vestido verde escuro, bordado com flores negras, os cabelos soltos, caindo em ondas sobre os ombros. Usava um colar de camafeu no pescoço fino e pequenas pérolas nas orelhas, que, de certo modo, faziam os olhos dela brilharem mais intensamente, avivando o tom de chocolate neles, formando um belo contraste com sua pele pálida.

Bella sentia o olhar de Edward sobre ela e tentava manter as mãos firmes. Desistira de regular a respiração há muito tempo e sabia que devia haver mais cor em suas bochechas do que o normal. Estava tão perto de Edward que, vez ou outra, seus cotovelos se esbarravam. Toda vez que isso acontecia, ela sentia uma vibrante descarga de calor percorrer todo o corpo. Sem conseguir evitar, lembrava-se da noite anterior, daqueles braços fortes que a tinham segurado com tanta firmeza. Havia momentos em que Edward sorria, apenas um curvar de lábios discreto, e ela se via sentindo o gosto daqueles lábios, repassando as sensações que os beijos dele provocavam em seu interior. Ela não compreendia metade das coisas que sentia. Estava perdida. Ou, talvez, seriamente doente, com um tipo de doença que a deixava febril, trêmula e agitada. Mas, droga, essas sensações estavam longe de serem desagradáveis.

— Deus do céu, como estava bom. — Billy empurrou o prato um pouco para a frente, afagando a barriga para demostrar sua satisfação. — Eu não me canso da sua torta de maçã, Ellen. É a coisa mais saborosa que já comi na vida.

— Billy tem razão. Sua comida é maravilhosa, Ellen. — Edward tinha repetido três vezes o empadão, aceitara uma segunda fatia tanto da torta de maçã quanto da de pêssego. Uma refeição saborosa era outra vantagem de se comer num lar de verdade, pensou.

Lar, repetiu a palavra. Não podia deixar de imaginar aquele lugar como sendo outra coisa.

— Seu elogio vale muito mais do que o desse velho bobo, Edward. — Ellen estava recostada à cadeira, numa pose relaxada e descontraída. Também tinha gostado da refeição.

— Velho bobo? Não sou tão bobo quando sai correndo atrás de mim para me pedir que espante os lagartos que entram em casa, não é mesmo?

— Você é um homem e homens só servem para essas coisas.

— Eu posso lhe garantir que temos outras utilidades, mas não posso falar sobre isso diante de damas. — Billy piscou. — Mas, talvez, possa fazer isso mais tarde.

Ellen abriu e fechou a boca, sem saber o que dizer. Seu rosto, naturalmente vermelho, ficou escarlate.

— Billy. — Bella o advertiu, mas não podia negar que o embaraço de Ellen a divertia.

Ele deu de ombros, como quem acata uma recomendação.

— Bella, sabia que Edward e eu vamos construir um galinheiro? — disse Lily, apoiando os braços na mesa. — Eu disse a ele que seria mais barato se criássemos nossas próprias galinhas e ele achou uma ótima ideia. — Ela estufou o peito, sem esconder o orgulho que sentia de si mesma. — Não é mesmo, Edward?

— É, sim.

— Parabéns pela ideia, Lily. — disse Bella com um sorriso de aprovação que fez a irmã quicar de satisfação na cadeira. Lançou um olhar furtivo em direção a Edward e também sorriu, mas de cumplicidade. Os dois sabiam que a ideia tinha sido dele. — Quando pretendem começar a construção?

— Amanhã. — Ela respondeu. — Oh, isso me lembra que precisaremos de mais madeira. Pode comprar quando for à cidade?

— É claro. — Teria que sacrificar a compra de alguns itens, mas valeria a pena. Aquele projeto deixava Lily feliz e isso era o mais importante. — Vai precisar de mais alguma coisa, senhor Cullen?

— Não que eu me lembre. Mas gostaria de ir à cidade com você... se estiver tudo bem.

— Por mim tudo bem. — respondeu Bella, com tranquilidade. — Partiremos ao nascer do sol. Quero voltar antes do meio dia.

Lily estava prestes a pedir para ir também, mas Ellen adiantou-se e disse:

— Amanhã é dia de limpar a casa e eu vou precisar que alguém me ajude, Bella.

— Lily vai ajudá-la. — Bella refletiu um instante, bebendo um gole de café. — Ela fica aqui e ajuda você.

Frustrada, Lily bufou e lançou um olhar torto em direção à Ellen.

— Eu tenho algo para contar. — Billy disse de repente, já sob o efeito do _uísque_ que tentava manter anônimo na caneca de café. — Jacob escreveu e disse que está vindo para cá.

Em silêncio, as três mulheres se entreolharam, sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

— Bem, isso é bom, não é Billy? — disse Bella por fim.

Os olhos de Billy, negros como o carvão, faíscaram num protesto silencioso e gelado.

— Não tenho muita certeza disso.

— Ele é seu filho. — replicou Ellen.

— E isso o torna um homem melhor? — Ele perguntou a ela, a voz, naturalmente profunda, retumbando feito uma trovoada.

— Você é um homem muito bom. Jake tem muito de você nele. — Bella tentou argumentar, com a voz tão séria e firme quanto a dele.

— Se ele fosse mesmo como eu, não teria abandonado a fazenda quando as coisas ficaram difíceis.

Bella crispou os lábios e cruzou seu olhar com o de Billy. Ele tinha certa razão, pensou. Jacob não gostava de Alba. Nunca gostara e só vivera ali o tempo suficiente para juntar dinheiro para ir embora. Ele considerava a fazenda um lugar arruinado e medíocre, assim como o pai dela. Mas, ao contrário de Charlie, Jacob havia trabalhado em Alba. Ele ajudara Bella e ela jamais se esqueceria disso.

— Ele ajudou enquanto pôde, depois foi embora. Não pode culpá-lo por correr atrás de uma vida melhor.

— Só imagino que vida melhor deve ser essa. — murmurou Billy, bebendo um longo gole da xícara.

— Será que ele ficou rico? — conjecturou Lily com uma voz sonhadora, aliviando a súbita tensão que havia surgido, fazendo-a rapidamente dissipar-se. — Será que ele vai pedir você em casamento novamente, Bella?

Bella olhou para a irmã como se ela fosse um ser de outro mundo. Tinha que ser ela, pensou, aquela diabinha de língua veloz, a dizer a coisa errada, no momento errado.

— Se ele fizer, vai ouvir a mesma resposta de antes.

— Eu gostaria que Seth Clearwater me pedisse em casamento. — Lily disse e soltou um longo suspiro. Aquela não era a primeira vez que ela falava isso, de modo que ninguém se surpreendeu com o seu ar sonhador.

— Ele certamente devolveria você, Lily. O pobre rapaz não aguentaria um dia do seu falatório. — Bella desviou-se do pedaço de pão que Lily lançou em sua direção. — Além disso, você é muito jovem para pensar em casamento.

— Jenna Parks é apenas dois anos mais velha que eu e já está noiva. — Ela justificou. — E eu não quero chegar tão longe quanto você sem um marido.

— Está me chamando de velha?

— Estou sim. — Lily empinou o queixo, orgulhosa, e dessa vez foi ela quem se desviou do pão.

— Será que podem parar de atirar comida uma na outra? — Ellen disse num tom áspero, reprovando a conduta das duas.

— Seth Clearwater disse que eu sou bonita. — continuou Lily, levando uma das mãos ao peito e sorrindo.

— Ele diz isso para todas. — murmurou Bella para provocá-la.

— Deixe a menina sonhar, Bella. — replicou Billy. — Esse menino, Seth Clearwater, gosta mesmo dela. Disse-me que pensava em convidá-la para ir ao baile de aniversário da cidade.

— É mesmo? — Lily quis saber, ansiosa. — Ele vai me convidar?

— Ele vai pedir permissão à Bella primeiro.

Lily lançou um longo olhar especulativo em direção à irmã.

— O que você vai dizer a ele, Bella? — perguntou Lily, cautelosa.

— Não sei. — Bella replicou, com um sorriso misterioso.

— Ah, por favor! Dê-lhe permissão.

— Vou pensar no assunto.

— Por falar em convidar alguém para o baile... Gostaria de ir comigo, Ellen? — Billy tomou a mão da cozinheira e a fitou com olhos cínicos.

— Billy Black, você é um cretino. — replicou Ellen, dando-lhe um tapinha no ombro com a mão livre.

Billy riu.

— Vai comigo ou não?

— Quanto de _uísque_ você bebeu, hein? — Ellen puxou a mão e bufou, mas a cor de pimentão tinha voltado ao seu rosto.

— O suficiente para me declarar a você.

— Edward, atire-o no riacho para que ele recupere a consciência e o juízo.

— Ellen, não é assim que se reage a um pedido como esse. — disse Lily num tom de reprovação que fez a outra franzir a testa.

— Essa história de baile está lhe subindo à cabeça, Lilian Jane Swan. — Ellen disse e bufou.

Então, as duas começaram uma discussão sobre os prós e contras do baile, com Lily na defesa e Ellen atacando os defeitos. Billy limtou-se a observá-las discutir, sorvendo sem parar o _uísque_.

Bella tomou mais um gole de café, desviando os olhos da discussão um instante, olhando de esguelha para Edward. Ele parecia tenso e aborrecido, percebeu. Uma fina ruga de contrariedade havia se formado em sua testa e ele contraía o maxilar.

— Tem alguma coisa errada, Cullen?

— Sim. — Ele disse e acrescentou antes que pudesse filtrar as próprias palavras: — Existe algum homem em Trinity que não a tenha pedido em casamento? — perguntou, mais áspero do que pretendia, olhando para Bella como se ela fosse culpada por algum crime.

— Hmmm. — Bella franziu o cenho, deliberadamente pensativa. — Existe sim, o Billy. Ele diz que é porque é velho demais, mas Fred Baker também é e mesmo assim veio me encher a paciência.

Edward assentiu rigidamente, sem conseguir absorver o bom humor contido nas palavras dela. Fingiu beber um pouco de café, mesmo que a xícara estivesse vazia, apenas para ter alguma distração.

Bella também desviou o olhar, segurando a própria xícara com as duas mãos e fitando as imperfeições na borda. Gostaria muito de perguntar a Edward por quê ele parecia incomodado com as propostas de casamento que ela recebia.

Depois de algum tempo, porém, quando a discussão entre Lily e Ellen cessou, um breve silêncio tomou conta da cozinha.

— Bem, acho que é melhor cuidar da louça agora. — Ellen se levantou, começando a recolher os pratos. — Por que vocês não vão para o alpendre, aproveitar a vida, jogar conversa fora, ou qualquer coisa assim?

— Por que você não faz isso, Ellen? — replicou Bellla, erguendo-se também e retirando os pratos da mão dela. — Deixe que eu cuido da louça. Você preparou o almoço, não seria justo se tivesse que arrumar a cozinha também. Vá jogar conversa fora com Billy. Ele me parece bastante ansioso por isso. — Ela piscou para a outra.

— Oh, Bella, você também? — Ellen a fitou, indignada.

— Só estou fazendo com você a mesma coisa que faz comigo. — murmurou Bella e foi para a pia.

Ellen bufou, virando-se para os outros e chamou-os. Ela não tentou argumentar mais sobre a louça, pois conhecia a determinação de Bella melhor do que ninguém.

Bella ouviu a porta da cozinha fechar atrás de si, a voz de Lily tornando-se mais abafada a medida que ela alcançava o alpendre. Enquanto esfregava um prato, ouviu a risada de Edward, uma risada grave e discreta, e sentiu o coração acelerar. Ignorou a reação, esfregando com mais força, mas viu-se fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível para poder ouvir a conversa no alpendre, para, sobretudo, poder ouvir Edward.

— w —

O xerife Maguire considerara o incidente no estábulo um fato isolado, cometido por vândalos de passagem pelos arredores da fazenda ou pelos índios Apache que habitavam as montanhas a noroeste de Trinity e, de vez em quando, causavam perturbação em alguma propriedade.

Bella não acreditava nisso. Continuava intrigada com a atitude do homem no alpendre. James dissera que era a atitude típica de um ladrão, mas algo em seu interior a impedia de aceitar essa explicção rasa.

E ela sabia que Edward também estava intrigado com o que os dois tinham visto e que, como ela, não concordava com as conclusões do xerife.

— O que você acha que aquele homem estava procurando na minha casa? — perguntou Bella, fingindo observar a estrada. Estava sentada ao lado de Edward na carroça e sentia a perna dele encostar na sua toda vez que o veículo passava por uma pedra ou alguma elevação na estrada.

— Não sei. — respondeu Edward. — Mas ele parecia convencido de que conseguiria encontrar algo no assoalho do alpendre. Você esconde alguma coisa lá?

— Não. Guardo o dinheiro em outro lugar. — Bella ajeitou o chapéu na cabeça. Era irônico que odiasse usar chapéu quando vivia num lugar onde ele era indispensável.

— E o seu pai? Será que ele não guardava algo lá?

— Eu duvido muito. Meu pai nunca foi de guardar qualquer coisa. Não conseguia manter nada de valor por muito tempo. Apostava um pouco ou usava para comprar seus luxos.

— Billy me contou como ele era.

— Billy tem essa mania, mas ele provavelmente amenizou as coisas. Ele usa as palavras muito bem. — Bella sentou-se mais ereta, sentindo um gosto amargo na boca, algo que só sentia quando pensava em Charlie. — Meu pai tentou me vender, mas eu aposto que Billy lhe disse isso de outra forma.

— Ele não foi tão específico. — Edward disse. — Billy disse apenas que o xerife fez a proposta mais alta.

— James ofereceu ao meu pai uma pensão mensal de mil dólares. É mais do que ele reunia em seis meses. — a voz de Bella soou baixa e neutra, os olhos impassíveis. — Charlie ficou encantado, disse-me que eu nunca mais encontraria alguém tão rico e tão bom quanto James. Eu atirei nele. Não para matar, é claro, só para assustá-lo.

Edward franziu o cenho.

— Parece que você gosta de fazer isso quando a aborrecem.

— Eu aprendi com a minha mãe. — Bella deu de ombros. — E esse era o único modo de controlar Charlie. Ele tinha medo de armas. — Ela sorriu, mas os olhos continuavam sombrios. — Obviamente, ele desistiu da ideia de me usar como fonte de renda.

— E quanto a James?

— Eu recusei seu pedido e ele compreendeu. — Bella tentou arrumar novamente o chapéu, que pendia sempre para o lado esquerdo. — James não estava interessado em mim. Nenhum dos outros estiveram. Eles só querem a terra e a glória de conquistar, nas palavras de Ellen, a mulher mais difícil do oeste.

— Você realmente não acredita que é capaz de atrair um homem, não é?

— Se vamos falar de atração, as coisas não mudam muito. Talvez eu tenha recebido pedidos de homens que não estavam interessados na minha fazenda e sim no que eu tenho entre as pernas. As motivações continuam sendo mundanas.

— Então quer dizer que você só se casaria por amor? — Ele se virou um pouco para poder fitá-la.

Bella o observou durante um instante, perdendo-se nos olhos cor de esmeralda, cuja linha ao redor da pupila ganhava tons de dourado quando encontrava a luz do sol.

— Não. — Ela respondeu, por fim, obrigando-se a resistir ao feitiço daqueles olhos. — Minha mãe se casou por amor e olha só o que aconteceu a ela. Penso que a única alternativa é optar por não casar, de jeito nenhum. Mesmo antes de meu pai começar a arranjar pretendentes contra minha vontade, eu já havia decidido que jamais me casaria.

Edward a observou com o cenho franzido, tentando compreendê-la. Não conseguia parar de se surpreender com ela. E não era só por sua beleza, mas, principalmente, por sua visão crua e sincera do mundo.

— Não me olhe assim, Cullen.

— Assim como?

— Como se estivesse surpreso com minha forma de pensar. Estou certa de que você pensa assim também.

— É, bem, penso. Mas eu nunca imaginei que...

— Uma mulher pudesse pensar como um homem?

— Eu não colocaria as coisas nesses termos. — Ele encolheu os ombros. — Mas, sim, você tem uma visão sobre casamento bastante típica de um homem.

— Imagino que me classificou uma jovem romântica, à espera de um herói e amante. — disse Bella com ironia. — Porque eu sempre dei a impressão de que era assim, não é?

— Certamente você não está à espera de nada relacionado a romance. — Edward disse num tom de voz baixo e aveludado, observando-a arregalar os olhos um pouco, surpresa com o tom de voz caloroso. — Mas talvez não tenha cedido porque ninguém encontrou a maneira certa de conquistá-la.

— Não existe maneira certa para me conquistar. — replicou Bella, arrependendo-se no instante seguinte. Os olhos de Edward brilharam, respondendo ao desafio despertado pelas palavras dela, e o sorriso dele surgiu lento e perigoso. Ela fingiu não perceber e voltou os olhos para a estrada. Quando percebeu que um cavaleiro solitário estava se aproximando, trilhando o caminho contrário ao que viajavam, suspirou aliviada. Precisava lembrar de não ficar mais a sós com Edward Cullen. Não estava muito certa do que poderia acontecer se ficasse sozinha com ele. — Temos companhia. — murmurou Bella.

Semicerrando os olhos para ter uma visão mais clara, Edward lançou um olhar na direção do cavaleiro, que agora estava perto o suficiente para que se distinguisse a fisionomia de um rapaz montando um alazão malhado.

— Sabe quem é?

— Oh, sim. É apenas o Seth. — disse Bella e conteve um suspiro exasperado. — Ele aparece de vez em quando na fazenda, para ver Lily. Você sabe, ele gosta dela ou algo assim. — Ela usou as mãos para bloquear o sol. — Olá, Seth.

— Oi, Bella. — disse o rapaz, sorrindo e levando um dedo a aba do chapéu à guisa de cumprimento. — Senhor Cullen.

— Edward. — Ele disse e aceitou a mão que o rapaz estendia em sua direção. Agora que estava perto, podia perceber que ele não passava de um garoto. Devia ter, no máximo, uns dezesseis anos, o rosto ainda muito jovem, mesmo com a barba que ele havia deixado crescer.

— Estive em Alba há pouco. Fiquei sabendo sobre o incêncio e fui ver se estavam precisando de alguma coisa.

— Os danos não foram permanentes. Cullen vai reparar as paredes danificadas e os cavalos não foram feridos. Mesmo assim, agradeço sua preocupação. — Bella sorriu.

— Não há de quê. — Ele retribuiu o sorriso. — Se precisar de uma mão extra, Edward, pode contar comigo.

— Na verdade, — Edward não sabia porquê, mas simpatizava com o garoto. Seth tinha olhos tão escuros quanto os de Billy, embora fossem mais amigáveis, e falava com jovialidade e otimismo. Por isso, decidiu que podia muito bem ajudá-lo a cortejar Lily. — eu não me importaria de receber ajuda para levantar aquelas paredes. Estava pensando em fazer isso assim que chegar. O que acha?

Bella arqueou a sobrancelha para Edward, mas ele não percebeu seu olhar questionador.

Diante da proposta, Seth abriu ainda mais seu sorriso confiante e seus olhos brilharam de excitação e puro deleite.

— Perfeito. — Ele virou o cavalo, de modo a cavalgar ao lado da carroça, e seguiu junto com Edward e Bella de volta a Alba.

— Não acredito que está compactuando com isso, Cullen. — sussurrou Bella. — Está bancando o cupido para cima da minha irmã. Eu devia atirar em você por isso.

— Não acha justo dar a sua irmã e a Seth uma chance? — replicou Edward no mesmo tom, virando-se para ela com um sorriso deslumbrante, com direito a covinhas nos lados e faíscas que a fariam ceder se já não estivesse sentada.

— É. — Bella percebeu que tinha a garganta seca e a mente ligeiramente turva. Tudo isso apenas por causa de um sorriso. Maldição. — Isso que você disse...

Ela desistiu de tentar falar e desviou os olhos. Se não fizesse isso, tinha certeza, beijaria Edward Cullen.

— w —

Em menos de dois dias, Edward e Seth haviam consertado o estábulo. Depois disso, Edward sugeriu ao garoto que o ajudasse a construir o galinheiro, casualmente revelando que Lily estaria envolvida no projeto. Ele não precisou argumentar mais para recrutar o novo assistente.

Para sua surpresa, tinha se divertido muito enquanto observava as investidas de Seth. O garoto tinha jeito com as palavras e os gestos, era sempre cauteloso e não avançava sem ter certeza do que estava fazendo, mas Lily era igualmente cuidadosa e habilmente controlava a situação. Ela era tão difícil quanto a irmã. Embora, nesse caso, percebeu Edward, ela estivesse dificultando as coisas deliberadamente, permitindo um ou outro avanço de Seth, num jogo de flertes muito bem elaborado.

Bella não estava bancando a difícil por estar envolvida num jogo de flertes, pensou Edward. Ela simplesmente era difícil. Talvez um pouco mais teimosa que difícil, mas isso não mudava o fato de que o objetivo dela era manter as coisas distantes. E, se ele fosse esperto e sensato, entraria no jogo de Bella e passaria longe daquele que havia entre Seth e Lily.

Por isso, não costumava mais trabalhar perto de Bella, dizendo a si mesmo que era melhor assim. Tinha sido difícil ir até à cidade com ela no outro dia. Seu corpo reagia à proximidade com mais expectativa do que deveria. Recordou os beijos, o modo como tinha perdido o controle dos próprios pensamentos, e as várias noites que vinha passando em claro, pensando nela.

Mesmo que fosse uma desculpa rasa, pensou que estava há muito tempo sozinho. Deveria procurar uma mulher para passar a noite no Red Lady, onde sabia que seria bem recebido e encontraria a solução para seus problemas. Ergueu os olhos para o céu e percebeu que a ideia continuava não o animando tanto quanto teria animado três semanas atrás. E a culpa era toda dele.

Chutando uma pedra para longe, Edward começou a maldizer a si mesmo. Observou os sulcos na terra, que ficavam mais irregulares na parte mais baixa do terreno, onde a aglomeração de rochas era maior, e prometeu a si mesmo que não pensaria mais em Isabella Swan.

Voltou seu olhar para as rochas e observou o lugar onde estava. Havia resquícios de escavação ali.

Ele franziu o cenho e aproximou-se, então, do que parecia ser uma mina. Examinou as rochas. Mal tinha chegado perto e viu um martelo e uma espátula deixados no chão. Franziu o cenho e pegou as ferramentas. Porque parecia a coisa óbvia a fazer, deu algumas marteladas na rocha. Trabalhou durante uns vinte minutos. De repente um som metálico, do martelo batendo em algo sólido, o fez parar. Ele escavou um pouco com as mãos e praguejou quando encontrou a pequena pedra amarela e brilhante.

— w —

Edward foi procurar Bella imediatamente. Encontrou-a cuidando da horta — que prosperava cada dia mais. Precisou conter um suspiro quando a viu, ajoelhada na terra, retirando ervas daninhas das abóboras, os cabelos presos, com algumas mechas que haviam se soltado e caiam pelo rosto. O sol brilhava sobre eles, acentuado os fios avermelhados. As mangas do vestido tinham sido dobradas até os cotovelos, exibindo braços finos com uma pele macia e pálida, e deteve-se nas mãos dela, lembrando-se de como o toque daquelas mãos era suave.

Edward enfiou as mãos no bolso. Ele desejava aquela mulher e nenhuma outra seria capaz de apagar seu desejo.

— Senhor Cullen. — disse ela quando o viu se aproximar. — Billy estava a sua procura.

— Eu já falei com ele. Podemos conversar um minuto?

— Sobre o quê?

Edward a viu arquear a sobrancelha.

— Sobre as rochas que ficam mais a oeste do terreno.

— Ah, aquele lugar. — Bella tirou as luvas de couro e levantou. — O que tem?

— Esteve escavando o lugar nos últimos dias?

— Não. Meu pai costumava ir lá de vez em quando. Ele dizia que ia àquelas rochas porque o fazia lembrar dos velhos tempos. Nunca o questionei. Era melhor que ficasse longe, poupava-nos de suas reclamações.

— Ele mentiu para você.

— Como disse?

— Seu pai ia àquelas rochas porque havia algo lá que o interessava. — Edward tirou a pedra do bolso e estendeu-a para ela.

— Deus do céu.

Bella levou a mão livre à boca e ficou observando a pequena pedra de ouro durante um longo tempo.

— Eu encontrei um martelo e uma espátula no chão. Decidi cavar um pouco e foi então que encontrei o ouro.

— Tem mais?

— Eu acho que sim. — Ele deu de ombros. Não tinha aprofundado mais a escavação para não expor muito o ouro. Algo lhe dizia que ele não era o único a saber da existência daquela mina. — Tenho certeza de que você é dona de uma mina de ouro.

Bella ergueu os olhos para ele. Não sabia se sentia alegria ou angústia. Havia algo na expressão de Edward que a alarmava.

— Qual o problema?

— Eu acho que alguém além de mim ou do seu pai esteve naquele lugar. Encontrei rastros que seguiam para o leste. Além disso, as ferramentas deixadas lá estavam muito bem conservadas para terem sido esquecidas pelo seu pai.

— Eu estive naquelas rochas há alguns dias e posso garantir que não havia nada lá.

— Sou capaz de apostar que quem esteve lá teve alguma coisa a ver com o incêndio do estábulo.

— Você acha que é aquele homem? — Bella fechou a mão e segurou firme a pedra de ouro. Se alguém a estivesse roubando, ela acabaria com o sujeito.

— Talvez. — respondeu Edward e observou Lily se aproximar. — Escute, eu acho que é melhor você não dizer nada aos outros, por enquanto.

— Por quê?

— Está na hora de descobrir o que há no assoalho do alpendre, o que aquele homem procurava.

* * *

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

**Obrigada pelas reviews! Próximo post será segunda. :D**


	5. Aviso

**IMPORTANTE**

**Oi, gente! **

**Hoje não vamos ter capítulo. Na verdade, vou ter que parar de postar a história aqui. Mas por quê, Nessie? Simples: recebi uma proposta para torná-la um livro. Então, preciso retirá-la do FFNet, entendem? Se vocês ainda quiserem ler, vão ter que esperar um pouquinho. Vou precisar fazer uma mega revisão, na história completa, além de dar outros nomes aos personagens que peguei emprestados da tia Steph. Não sei quanto tempo vai levar até tudo ficar pronto. Essa informação eu vou divulgar no meu facebook, se alguém estiver interessada em saber (link no meu perfil). **

**Só para explicar: alguns trechos da história (o que foi postado até agora), não ela completa, ainda ficarão disponíveis. No caso de Reckless, apenas trechos dos capítulos 1, 6, 4 e 9 ficarão no site. Se houver interesse em ler tudo, você terá que esperar um pouquinho. **

**É isso! Obrigada por fazerem parte dessa jornada comigo. Desejem-me sorte. :D**


End file.
